


Melt In My Arms

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just needs one little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tli was a dear and looked this over for me. Thanks!

“What's with the long face, kiddo?” Gabriel asked lightly, plopping down next to Sam on the crappy motel bed, leaning on his elbow.

Sam was sprawled on his back, not even having bothered to remove his jacket or boots. He sighed and closed his eyes. “It's nothing.”

“Wow, that's one hell of a nothing with a face like that...”

“Could you give it a rest, please?” Sam groaned.

Gabriel squinted at Sam, but thankfully didn't push the matter.

“Okay, fine,” he huffed. “Anything else I can do? Phenomenal cosmic powers, remember?”

Sam kept his eyes closed, and for the longest time he didn't answer.

“Anything at all?” Gabriel prompted.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sam chewed his lip. “Maybe... no. Never mind.”

“Ohhh no, Sammy boy. You can't just start something like that and not follow through! Go on, tell me!”

“Ugh. Just forget about it, okay?”

“Nu uh,” Gabriel protested. “Not gonna happen.” He shifted closer, and lowered his voice. “Come onnn. It's just you and me here. I won't tell anyone.”

Sam sighed again, and set his jaw. “If you laugh, I will _end_ you, I swear to God.”

“Well, when you say it like that, I'm not sure I can promise _not_ to...” Gabriel smirked.

“Fine, then forget it-”

“Aw, now come on, Sam. I promise I won't laugh, okay? Even if you tell me you got a noogie from a granny, or that a rollerblading pre-schooler stole your pants. Or whatever. Lay it on me.”

There was a tense pause before Sam gritted out: “I just... I just need...”

“Yes?” Gabriel prompted.

“I know you and me mostly just... have sex, but...”

“But?”

Sam closed his eyes again, as if he couldn't bear to watch Gabriel's face when he finally asked: “Could you just... hold me? Just for a little while?”

There was a lengthy silence, before Sam finally cracked a single eye open, and cast a glance at Gabriel. “That's it? That's your big, scary secret? That you need a _hug_?!”

“Screw you,” Sam huffed, and started getting off the bed. He choked out a startled “ _oomph_ ” as he was yanked back down by his collar. By a combination of angelic strength, and Sam being caught by surprise, he was swiftly tucked under Gabriel's chin. Their height difference was ignored, and Sam's feet dangled ridiculously off the edge of the bed. He tried to protest, but Gabriel just hugged him tighter, and after a few tense breaths Sam deflated, and practically melted into Gabriel's embrace.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled into Gabriel's collar bone.

“Anytime, kiddo. Anytime.”

End.


End file.
